prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Dusty Rhodes
| peso =137 kg | treinado por =Joe Blanchard | estréia =16 de outubro de 1968 | retirada=2007 }} Virgil Riley Runnels, Jr. (*Austin, 12 de outubro de 1945 + Orlando, 11 de junho de 2015), mais conhecido pelo seu nome de ringue de "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes foi um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional, trabalhou na WWE em seu território de desenvolvimento a Florida Championship Wrestling. Rhodes foi introduzido no WWE Hall of Fame em 2007. Cody e Dustin Runnels seus filhos também são lutadores de wrestling profissional. Carreira *Início de carreira e várias promoções da National Wrestling Alliance. *Jim Crockett Promotions (1985–1989) *World Wrestling Federation (1989–1991) *Retorno a WCW e ECW (anos 1990) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003–2005) *Circuito independente (2003–2006) *Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling *Retorno para a World Wrestling Entertainment :*WWE Legends e Hall of Fame (2005–2007) :*Aparições esporádicas, Florida Championship Wrestling e WWE NXT (2006–2015) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Bionic elbow'' – Inovação :*Figure four leglock :*''Polka Dot Drop'' (Running elbow drop) – WWF *'Apelido' :*"The American Dream" *'Música de entrada' :*'"Common Man Boogie"' por Jimmy Hart e J.J. Maguire (WWF/E; 1989–1991, 2006–2015) :*"Old Time Rock and Roll" por Bob Seger (WCW) :*"Rockhouse" por Jimmy Hart w H. Helm (WCW; utilizado quandoo era parte da New World Order) :*"This Is Why (I Sing The Blues)" por Reckless Fortune (ECW) :*"Midnight Rider" por Willie Nelson (ROH) :*"Kakutougi Theme" por Ryuichi Sakamoto (NJPW / Hustle) :*"American Dream" por Freedom (NJPW) :*"You Can't Judge a book by the Cover" por Hank Williams, Jr. (NWA) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Heart of America Sports Attractions/Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*NWA North American Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Dick MurdochNWA North American Tag Team Title (Central States version) history At wrestling-titles.com *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA Florida Bahamian Championship (1 vez)NWA Bahamas Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA Florida Brass Knuckles Championship (2 vezes) :*NWA Florida Global Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Magnum T.A.NWA Global Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (10 vezes)Florida Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com'(Maior vencedor)' :*NWA Florida Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version) (7 vezes)NWA Southern Heavyweight Title (Florida) history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) –; com Dick Murdoch (1), Dick Slater (1), Bobo Brazil (1) e André the Giant (1)Florida Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA Florida Television Championship (2 vezes)NWA Florida Television Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA Florida United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version) (2 vezes) –; com Bugsy McGraw (1) e Blackjack Mulligan (1)NWA United States Tag Team Title (Florida version) history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)NWA World Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Georgia Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)NWA Georgia Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)NWA National Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Jim Crockett Promotions / World Championship Wrestling' :*NWA World Television Championship (1 vez)NWA Mid-Atlantic Television Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA United States Heayvweight Championship (1 vez)NWA/WCW United States Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*NWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) –; com The Road WarriorsNWA World 6-Man Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*[[WCW World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (2 vezes) –; com Dick Slater (1) e Manny Fernandez (1)NWA World Tag Team Title (Mid-Atlantic/WCW) At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA World Television Championship (2 vezes)NWA/WCW World Television Title history At wrestling-titles.com (Primeiro) :*Jim Crockett Sr. Memorial Cup (1987) com Nikita Koloff :*NWA Bunkhouse Stampede (1985 a 1987) :*WCW Hall of Fame (Class of 1995)WCW Hall of Fame history At wrestling-titles.com *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2011) *'World Class Championship Wrestling/NWA Big Time Wrestling' :*WCWA World Tag Team Championship/NWA American Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Baron Von Raschke (1) e Dick Murdoch (1)NWA American Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA Texas Brass Knuckles Championship (2 vezes) *'NWA Detroit' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) –; com Dick MurdochNWA World Tag Team Title (Detroit) history At wrestling-titles.com *'NWA Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling'¹ :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 vez) –; com Buff BagwellNWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'NWA Mid-Pacific Promotions' :*NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Hawaii version)(1 vez)NWA North American Heavyweight Title (Hawaii version) history At wrestling-titles.com *'NWA San Francisco' :*NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (San Francisco version) (1 vez)NWA United States Heavyweight Title (San Fancisco) history At wrestling-titles.com (Último) *'NWA Tri-State' :*NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Tri-State version) (1 vez)North American Hevayweight Title (Mid-South) history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version) (1 vez) - com André the GiantNWA United States Tag Team Title (Tri-State version) history At wrestling-titles.com *'National Wrestling Federation' :*NWF World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Dick MurdochNWF World Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com (Primeiro) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Match of the Year (1979) :*PWI Match of the Year (1986) :*PWI Wrestler of the Year (1977, 1978) :*PWI Feud of the Year (1987) :*PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1978, 1979, 1987) :*PWI o classificou na posição 11 do PWI Years em 2003. *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' :*Class of 2010 *'World Championship Wrestling (Australia)' :*IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Dick MurdochIWA World Tag Team Title (Australia) history At wrestling-titles.com *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2007)WWF/WWE Hall of Fame history At wrestling-titles.com *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Most Charismatic (1982) :*Most Overrated (1987, 1988) :*Worst Television Announcer (1997) :*Best Booker (1986) :*Best Babyface (1980) :*Readers' Least Favorite Wrestler (1987, 1988) :*Most Embarrassing Wrestler (1990) :*Worst Feud of the Year (1988) :*Worst Gimmick (1988) Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE.com en:Dusty Rhodes D D